


Remember

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I've never written anything like this before, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Memory Loss, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Sorta Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: “What’s wrong with us?” Keith mumbles as he buries his face in Lance’s neck.





	

“What’s wrong with us?” Keith mumbles as he buries his face in Lance’s neck. Lance lets his head fall forward and feels the sweat on his forehead stick to the skin of Keith’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Lance mumbles as he keeps rolling his hips, grinding himself down on Keith’s cock before pushing himself up only to drop down hard. The feeling of being full never lessening, always aching. For all that he knows, they’ve been doing this for hours, for ages.

His body is sweating; too cool where Keith is not pressed against him and too hot where he is. His stomach is sticky with his own cum. His ass feels too wet. The strange squelching sound they make as Lance moves is disgusting.

They are long past the point of pleasure. Yet their bodies keep moving.

Keith tightens his hold on his hips and pulls him down just as his shaking knees bring him to his highest point. His body jerks as Keith hits his prostate. He tips his head and moans, eyes closed. From somewhere in the crowd someone echoes him. A few people clap.

“Why are we here?” Keith asks. They’re moving now. Changing positions. Keith lowers him to the bed and Lance automatically moves his legs up and up, so one is wrapped around his waist and the other is thrown over Keith’s shoulder. From here, Lance can turn his head and see the crowd, but he never finds the will to tear his eyes away from Keith.

“I don’t know,” Lance repeats. He can’t remember. He can’t remember anything past this room, this crowd. Can’t think of anything for long other than _Keith, Keith, Keith,_ like the steady beating of a drum, moving his body. Controlling his body.

“When do you think they’ll let us stop?” Keith asks just as Lance feels the familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He’s going to cum. Again. Someone moves closer and there is, for a moment, a large purple hand touching Lance and then Keith, before that hand falls away. The crowd cheers. Someone demands a better view.

“I don’t know,” Lance admits, just as Keith’s hand wraps around his cock. He groans, arches his back for the pleasure of the crowd and wonders, just for a moment, before the thoughts slip away like water through cupped fingers, why he doesn’t want to.

.

He sucks lightly at the head of the blue tentacle in front of him, lets it wiggle around his tongue before slowly starting to slip down his throat. He takes slow, deep breathes. In front of him, the client moans, wraps a clawed hand around the back of his head and pushes him forward.

For a moment he feels unbalanced, hips lifting in the air to compensate as he struggles to get his hands under him. The client laughs, a full-body sort of chuckle and the vibrator speeds up, the noise now loud enough to be heard over Lance’s labored breathing.

The client slips their fingers down to toy casually at the collar wrapped tight around his neck. Blue. They always dress him in blue here. Lance can’t quite remember why.

He thinks it was important once.

He takes a deep breath as the clients lets him pull back, so that only the first third of the tentacle sits in his mouth. He uses his tongue to pin it to the roof of his mouth before sucking hard, feeling the soft bumps rub pleasantly against his palate. The client moans, jerks forward so the tentacle slips away and back down his throat. Lance closes his eyes and gags. His cock started  to leak pre-cum as his hips jerk helplessly in the air at the feeling of being choked.

The client pulls away and Lance fights down a whine. His throat is raw and aching and empty. Keith would have kept it in longer.

The client moves him. They have him turn around so he’s on his hands and knees. Lance’s hips feels cold where the client puts two possessive hands. His strange blue skin is a sharp contrast from his own, Lance thinks as he looks at the two way mirror.

They are being watched. Lance is always being watched.

The client wastes no time pulling the vibrator out and Lance clenches automatically, fighting to keep the cum inside.

“Good pet,” the client praises, voice deep and soothing, even as Lance feels his knees begin to shake from the strain of keeping still.

There are tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Lance glances at the mirror. He wonders if Keith is allowed to watch today’s session. Sometimes he is. Lance wonders where Keith is. He bites his lip and bows his back, pressing the front of his body down into the bed as he pushes his hips up and spreads his legs. A little cum drips out and Lance moans softly into the covers.

He wants to be fucked. He needs to be fucked.

He hopes Keith is watching.

The client wastes little time shuffling forward, tentacle gently and easily slipping into his body. Lance has been told he’s been fixed, that his body has been changed. Remade to take as many cocks as they want as many times as they want. But he has no memory of his body being any different, and so he does not care beyond the enjoyment of being full.

The client groans as he bottoms out. And Lance bites his lip to keep silent. The client wants him quiet and so he will be quiet.

“Does it feel good?” The client grunts as his pulls out just a little, before snapping forward again.

Lance nods as the tears begin to fall.

“Does it feel good taking my cock?” The client continues, moving to push Lance down onto the bed, caging him in. “Does it feel good knowing you’ve been made to do this? To be nothing more than a fuck toy?”

Lance fights down the need to moan, to agree. Yes, God. Yes. Use him. Fuck him. Please. _Please._

The client picks up speed, hips thrusting forward with a resounding smack, fucking Lance into the mattress. Lance bites his lip hard enough to bleed, digs his nails into the bedding. His cock aches. He’s close, so close. But he will not come. Not yet. He’s been trained better than that.

The client laughs, bright and sharp, as he pulls Lance up, sits them up and shoves two clawed fingers into his mouth. The other hand is at his hip, urging him up and down in sharp, short thrusts. Each one harder than the next, until he feels his head thump back onto the client’s shoulder. He gasps, high and needy to his own ears.

“Such a good cockslut,” the client laughs, taking Lance’s hand and pressing it against Lance’s stomach so he can feel the outline of the tentacle under his skin. “Do you like the fact that they’re watching us?”

Lance moans again, control slipping. He hopes so. Please let Keith be watching. Please let Keith be watching.

The client grunts, grinding Lance down on his cock before reaching up to play with Lance’s nipples. Lance moans louder, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he desperately pants for air. He’s so close. He’s so close!

“Fill you with cum,” the client grinds out as he pulls at one of Lance’s nipples hard enough to smart. “Breed you like a proper whore. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To bear my pups?”

Lance jerks his head up and down as the client pulls him down. Once. Twice. He screams as he feels the tentacle pulses inside of him. Hot warm cum spills out more and more, filling him until he’s sure he’s going to explore. It’s too much. He can’t… He can’t…

He gasps, helpless as his body rocks through its orgasm. Cum splatters against the bedsheets, so when he falls forward he feels it smear against his cheeks. He moans as he feels that the cum he’s been desperately keeping in start to gush out. His legs are shaking through the aftershocks. He is too sensitive.

His client leans forward and takes a slow long lick at his asshole and laughs when Lance’s cock jerks pathetically as if it could still get up.

Lance might have blacked out at some point because when he wakes it’s to the sound of the door closing and his client laughing.“Yes. He was very enjoyable.”

Lance lies helplessly in the sticky wet part of the bed. Cold.

He turns and glances at the mirror and stares blankly at the rainbow splashes of cum across his legs. He wonders if Keith was watching.

.

Lance wakes to the feeling of lips against his neck and warm, soft hands against his stomach.

“Kei--,” Lance slurs, voice heavy with sleep as he moves to turn around before a pressure along his waist makes him still.

“I’ve got you,” Keith promises, rubbing soothing circles into his stomach as his other hand moves up to slowly pinch one of Lance’s nipples through the sheer nightgown he’s been instructed to wear.

“Are we-?” Lance mumbles, head tipping back to put less pressure on his neck as he presses back to feel Keith’s cock warm against his ass.

“It’s just us,” Keith promises. He brings them closer together and fits a leg between Lance’s. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Lance gives a breathy moan as Keith’s other hand starts to play with his other nipple. “Of course.”

.

Lance wakes to the sound of a camera shutter and sighs deeply, satisfied.

His neck smarts slightly from where Keith had bitten him.

.

Lance remembers to smile pleasantly as one of their clients passes him, taking care not to stumble and spill the tea he’s carrying when the client pauses to slap his ass before continuing down the hallway.

.

Lance is pregnant.

He’s taken off shift and sent to the nurse.

.

Keith holds him close as he cries.

.

He remembers some things sometimes.

The smell of warm bread. The sounds of crashing water. A lion’s roar.

Keith, holding his hand as they float through a never ending starry sky, promising him it’s going to be okay.

.

They’re onstage again, Keith’s warm presence the only anchor he has as they go through the motions until someone in the crowd demands something more interesting.

Lance finds himself fucking Keith. The pressure around his cock like a vice as he bottoms out. They move slowly at first. Lance is desperate to make it feel good as the commands in his blood scream _faster, harder, stronger_. Keith cries silent beautiful tears that Lance leans forward to kiss away. Keith’s legs are wrapped tight around his back.

“I’ve got you,” Lance promises, moving slow. The crowd cheers as Keith’s voice becomes breathier and breathier. Lance grinds down, presses his chest close to Keith’s. Nearly bends him in half. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Keith doesn’t take his eyes off of Lance. “I trust you.”

Lance manages to make Keith cum once before the programming takes over. He bites his lip and does his best until he can’t. Someone in the crowd gives a number. Another places a bet. Lance does his best to block them out; to focus as Keith falls apart slowly and beautifully under his hands.

He places gentle kisses on the chest below him and presses fingers hard enough into Keith’s waist to bruise.

For the first time, he hates being watched.

“Sorry,” Lance begs into Keith’s neck as they change positions at the ringing of the bell. He pushes back in despite Keith being too oversensitive to take it so soon. He presses a kiss to his ear.

“It-It’s okay,” Keith chokes out, body pressed into the bedding as Lance bares down on top of  him. Hips moving faster and faster. And Lance knows he’s going to cum, knows it’s too good not to cum. “I trust you. I trust you.”

Lance bites down on Keith’s shoulder and has the decency to remember Keith’s own neglected cock before his orgasm pulls him down.

.

“Do you remember…?” Lance starts.

Keith shakes his head slowly and Lance falls quiet.

The mirror across the room looms ominously.

.

Lance falls to his knees with a practiced grace and smirks up at his client. He’s different from the others. War torn where the others were soft. Gentle where the others were hard. Lance wonders if it’s because he’s tired of pain.

“Don’t worry, sir,” Lance promises, leaning forward to mouth at the cock in front of him through the pants. Pressing his tongue against the seam and sliding up. “I’ll take good care of you.”

The man looks strangely flustered, eye’s darting around the room as if looking for something. It’s enough to make Lance pause and pull back. “Sir…”

The client flashes him a shaky smile, “Don’t worry about this, Lance.”

Lance’s stomach sours.

“I promise you won’t remember this soon.”

.

Lance falls into Hunk’s waiting arms. It only takes him a moment to reorient himself. He takes a deep breath and spies Keith hiding in the corner of the room before turning to Shiro with wide, terrified eyes.

“I remember everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do y'all think?


End file.
